Xaphania Volitans
'This is a tribute of Nlby001, and may not be used without his permission.' Information Name: Xaphania Volitans Age: 18 Gender: Female District: 4 Height: 6'3 Blood type: AB- Appearance: '''Xaphania is very tall and strong. Many people are frightened by her, and that's just what she wants. She's a killing machine, being able to do almost anything. She has green eyes and a pretty ordinary face otherwise. Her hair is long, even though she's an assassin, and it's coloured black and white, to fit different environments better. '''Personality: Xaphania is very introvert and does not have nor want friends. She used to enjoy spending time with people, but when her parents was killed she started spending time with herself. When Tet was killed later, she lost faith in other people and started only caring about herself. Xaphania can still be around and speak with people though, she just doesn't enjoy it. Xaphania is also very brave, being able to do assassination missions and volounteering for the Hunger Games without doubting. She also has no problem killing people. She is a bit mentally unstable, but only when she's losing her memories or when she has to deal with any of her fears. Xaphania has a really hard time trusting people, and since Tet's death she hasn't trusted anyone. Xaphania is also smart, since she does not forget things she's learned. She's strategic and can think fast, learnt from the years in Lucius's assassin school. Her reaction ability is extremey good, and she's almost never taken by surprise. She does not think of herself highly though, she thinks she's crazy and a freak. Her will to live is still pretty strong though, and she sure gives whoever fights her a fight they'll never forget. Backstory: Xaphania's origins are unknown. She was found a day outside her parents' house, and they brought her in. She was laying on the ground with a note on her saying: "Xaphania. Perquam cautio. Periculosus. Aversabilis aboleo." Her parents decided to ignore the note as they didn't understand it, but they liked the name Xaphania and kept it on the little girl, making her name Xaphania Flannigan. During her childhood, Xaphania was amazing. She learnt fast, and seemed to be undefeated in whatever she did. The thing she could do really well was swimming. People from District 4 thought they were good swimmers, until they saw Xaphania. She destroyed all competition, and at the age of 8, she outswam the fastest 15 year old swimmers in District 4. She did have some weaknesses though; if she ever came close to fire or very bright lights, she'd scream and try to get away. Even though she had these weaknesses, Xaphania wanted to win the Hunger Games and trained every day. She soon found a weapon that fit her - the trident. She knew that she couldn't rely on her weapons though, and trained just as much without the trident. One day when Xaphania was 12, her parents had had enough of her phobia for fire. They took Xaphania and locked her in a room, with a candle burning in it. Xaphania screamed and tried to open the door, but her parents wouldn't budge. Suddenly she went quiet and stopped screaming, making her parents worried. Her mother opened the door, only to have her head ripped off. Her father tried to run away, but he had no chance against Xaphania. She slayed him as well, making herself an orphan. It was then the memory losses started. Xaphania woke up, seeing her parents dead and herself bloody, without knowing what happened. A man then came in, a man who had seen the killings. He offered Xaphania help, and as she didn't know what to do, she accepted his offer. Xaphania was taken to a room together with 99 other girls, and they all were told to fight until everybody except ten were unconcious. Xaphania let the other girls hit each other, and when they were only fifteen left, she took five out in under a minute. The remaining girls did some other tests, eliminating one girl after another. The final test was an obstacle course, ending with a 1 kilometer swimming course. Xaphania won by far, and the man told her she was accepted. The man told her that he was called Lucius, and that he was running a special school for gifted children. Xaphania got a new name as she was accepted - Volitans. She still used Xaphania as her first name though, using Volitans as her surname. The school was a training station, educating children to be assassins, and sending them out on missions when they reached the age of 16. Xaphania gained a lot of skills there, but was tortured by memory losses all the time. She'd just forget things, it didn't matter if it happened recently or a long time ago. When she was 16, she only had three memories left of her parents. The memory losses made her very introvert, and she tried to stay away from people as much as possible. The only people that ever visited her were Lucius and a boy in her age named Tetraodontidae, Tet for short. He and Xaphania developed a strong relationship and he helped her while she was losing her memory. He was captured by peacekeepers when she was 17 though, during an assassination mission. It was decided that he'd make up for his assassinations by participating in the Hunger Games. In the Games he was killed, leaving Xaphania to mourn him. The only thing Xaphania had left from Tet was a flower from the outside world. Tet's death bringed Xaphania down very much, and even Lucius started to avoid her. By the age or 18, she left Lucius's school with to participate in the Hunger Games. She volounteered, and was determined to win it all, to fulfill her childhood dream and get revenge for Tet. Strengths: Strong. Extremely good swimmer. Smart and fast. Very good with a trident, but just as good without a weapon. Weaknesses: Bad climber. Can't go into small areas. Sudden memory losses. Fears: Burning to death, catching fire, everything that's got to do with fire really. Also scared of heights and very bright lights. Weapon: Trident. Token: A pink flower from District 4. She got it from her dead friend Tet, as a reminder that beauty still exists in the world. Alliance: Careers. Even though she'd prefer to be alone, she's not stupid. The Careers could help her go far. Interview Angle: She'll try to make the other Tributes scared of her. She won't reveal anything about Lucius's school though, and nothing about her fears either. Training Strategy: She'll show all her skills; her trident fighting skills, her ordinary fighting skills, her strength and speed, and everything else. She wants a high score, to scare the other Tributes of her. Bloodbath Strategy: She'll kill, but not too much. She'll also find her fellow Careers, and together with them take as many resources as possible. Games Strategy: Xaphania has a clear strategy for the Games. She'll ally with the Careers, but the night they're down to the final 8, the Careers will be betrayed. While they sleep, Xaphania will kill as many as possible before fleeing. She'll then hunt down and assassinate the remaining Tributes. Her physical state should keep her alive during the bloodbath and the rest of the Games as well. There's nothing saying that mistakes can't happen though. Trivia *She was Nlby001's third Tribute. **She was also Nlby001's first District 4 Tribute. **She was Nlby001's first Career Tribute. *She's named after the angel Xaphania from His Dark Materials. **She's also based on Xaphan, a fallen angel. *Her surname comes from the red lionfish. Category:Nlby001's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:18 year olds Category:District 4 Category:Volunteer